The Betrayed Returns
by Darkveder
Summary: After Ash was betrayed by his friends and pokemon he decides to run away.He mets to friends who want to join him on his quest to become champion.Eight years later one of the betrayers chalanged the champion,only to find out that he has no mercy for them.Pairing Ash/Elesa
1. Chapter 1

**After Ash is betrayed he dicides to go to Unova and become the Champion one betrayer decides to challenge him he will be surprised to see him having no mercy.**

Prologue

Pallet town, a quiet town nestled in the peaceful southwest of the Kanto region. It's in this town where we meet aspiring Pokémon master Ash Ketchum.

Ash had arrived home prior to coming in second in the Unova league finals. He had narrowly lost to Kotetsu. His lucario having barely outlasting Ash's Pikachu.

As Ash looked up he saw his awards that marked his triumphs, but to him they just looked like failures.

Kanto top 16

Johto best 8

Hoen best 8

Sinnoh Semi-finals

Unova Finals

He found it hard to believe that after 6 years he lost to a rookie. "What happened? How did I lose to a kid with less than a year of experience? I've been at this for six years and I get beaten like that." He said out loud in frustration.

"Ash,can you come down here?"

Hearing a friend's voice he got up and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw all his traveling companions

"What are you doing here? asks ash very surprised to se all his travel companions in his hause.

"We are here, to lay down the truth."Max said

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked in pure confusion.

"Ash we're here to tell you that you should give up on trying to be a Pokémon master, it's just not gonna happen" stated Brock coldly

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked shocked and stunned.

"Get it through your head idiot; you're not gonna be a Pokémon master because you suck!" May Misty and Dawn all yelled in unison.

"I can't believe I looked up to a pathetic trainer like you" Max said sneering.

"pika pi Pikachu pika (I knew I was right about you being a weak trainer)" Pikachu yelled at him.

You're a disgrace to Pallet town Ashy-boy." Gary said with a smirk.

"Do all of you feel that way?" he asked quietly and looked around the room, and was shocked to see that everyone seemed to be of one mind.

"If you all feel this way then I don't need you, any of you"

As Ash went outside he saw all his Pokémon from all five regions grouped around him.

All of his Pokémon started staring at him intently until many of them shook their heads and walked away until none were left.

Ash stood in the oak coral for a few moments and for the first time he was alone, completely alone.

He looked in the sky and for the third time in his life he saw the majestic firebird he had come to know as Ho-oh flying across the sky. As he noticed the direction it was headed towards the Unova region.

He decided to head to Unova and start anew. He would leave behind everyone who doubted him, people and Pokémon alike.

"So you finally see what they really think of you" said a soft almost melodic voice in his head.

Ash turned around and as soon as he did he came face to face with a Pokémon he thought he had left in Unova,next to her stood one of the guardians of the three lakes in Shinoh.

"Meloetta,Azelf what are you doing here?" he asked clearly shocked to see the two legendary Pokémon.

"I had a feeling this would happen. As a psychic type I can read others thoughts. Back in Unova I read Pikachu's thoughts and saw it was getting fed up with what it saw as a worthless trainer, so I guess when it lost to that serperior it thought it was your fault, and decided to abandon you." Meloetta spoke with anger and sadness in its musical voice.

"So what are you here for then Meloetta?And you Azelf?" he asked angry that was what they thought of him.

"I know what we're going to do and we'm going with you." spoke Azelf with determination in its voice

Ash wanted to be skeptical, because he'd heard that from a lot of his Pokémon, and they all turned their backs on him.

As he looked into Meloetta's and Azelfs's eyes and in he saw a determination to prove all those who betrayed him wrong.

Ash chucked as he pulled out his two last pokeball on him and held it up eye level to Meloetta and Azelf and said" If you're sure" he paused as both tapped the button on the pokeball was sucked inside and waited for the ball to stop shaking.

When the ball stopped shaking both released themselfes and Meloetta took its spot on Ash's shoulder like Pikachu before and Azelf dicided sitting on Ash's head they looked at Ash then said psychically as Ash said verbally in sync" Let's do it partners.

**Hello this is my first fanfiction hope you like it it will komme more!**!


	2. Chapter 2

Delia was just walking back from the market when she saw Ash walking away from Pallet town.

"Honey, where are you going?"she asked him

After he told her what happend she was furious at his friends an pokemon. He told that he was going to Unova and stay there,Delia imidiatly decided to go with presented Meloetta and Azelf to after three days moved for Unova.

**Eight Years later**

The baby cries waked a man up, next to him was his wife who said

"Ash your turn to change Katerina"Elesa said

As he stood up he remembered how he ended marrying Elesa

_Flashback_

He had been in Unova for close to four months and was currently going through Ninbasa City. He was looking at a list of confirmed Pokémon sightings in the area, not looking where he was going and suddenly

Crash

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." He said slowly getting his bearings and not realizing who he ran into.

"It's alright I suppose, accidents do happen. I should have been looking where I was going." The person said.

Upon hearing the voice Ash realized the person he ran into was a girl, a girl he knew.

"Elesa, is that you?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah do I know; oh Ash hello where are the others and your Pikachu because this on your shoulder isn't the one that you had?" she asked looking for the others and then pointing at the new pikachu(Named X-ray).

"I'm afraid were not really friends anymore" he said, his voice becoming cold and quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that what happened?" she asked confused and concerned.

She had always thought that Ash and his friends were iron clad.

"Let's go somewhere and eat and I'll tell you" he said not wanting to tell all this in the middle of the street.

They went to a nearby café where Ash told her everything that had happened between him and his former friends.

After hearing his story she was floored to have his family friends and Pokémon turn against him like that she couldn't imagine it.

She asked the only question she could think of" What now?"

"I prove them wrong" he stated with conviction in his voice

"How are you going to do that? She asked

"I win the Unova league and then become champion of Unova." He said with even more confidence in his voice.

She looked at him as he said that and she could feel the confidence radiating from him.

"He's lost so much, and yet he's willing to move forward and start completely anew. And with this confidence I think, no I know he can really do this, and I thought want to by his side when he does. She thought unaware that two invisible Pokémon was hearing every thought

"Interesting, she seems to really believe in him. More than **they** ever did" Meloetta thought with a smile. Also taking notice of the faint blush on Ursula's face

"Ash" Elesa spoke up very quietly.

"Yeah, what is Elesa?" he asked

"Would it be okay it I traveled with you?" she asked quietly.

He was shocked, but schooled his features very well. He had nothing against Elesa she seemed like a nice enough person, but he was reluctant to travel with anyone after what had happen with his former friends.

"What about the GYM?"

"My sister is now GYM leader."

**"I say you should do it."** Meloetta said in his head.

**"Are you sure?" **he asked, still skeptical.

**"I'm positive we can trust her." **Azelf said with no trace of doubt in its voice.

**"Well you trust her and I trust you, so it works for me." **He said deciding to give her a shot.

"I suppose so." He said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Really, you mean it? She asked hoping he wasn't kidding.

Seeing the hope in her eyes, he knew that this was the right decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Ash. I swear you won't regret this." She stated with conviction.

So for the next year and a half they traveled around Unova training nonstop. During the third year of their trip they entered into a relationship with each other. It was a whirlwind romance resulting in marriage and a child after Ash beat Cynthia for her title.

_Flashback end_

_As he finished changing Katerina Meloetta and Azelf came floating._

**"Good morning ."** He called.

**"Morning Ash." **They called back.

**"I'll make breakfast after I get Maria here changed. Okay?" **he asked.

**"Okay. I'll go wake up the rest of the rest of the Pokémon." **theyanswered.

**"Breakfast is in 20 minutes." **He called as Meloetta left the room.

Picking Katerina up and putting her in her high-chair, he went to wake up Elesa, when his phone went of

Checking the caller id it was his boss Charles Goodshow, head of the Pokémon league.

"Hey boss, what's going on? The elites crush someone else" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm afraid not Ash. One of your old friends made it past the elites and wants a match with the mysterious Champion of Unova."

Unlike the previous champion Alder, Ash wasn't into being in the public eye. He had won the Unova league, the elite four's challenge, and became champion under a fake name that only Alder and Mr. Goodshow knew about.

Ash was floored thinking about finally showing those that had turned against him.

"It would be nice to see them again albeit in a bitter-sweet kind of way" he spoke quietly to himself

"You say something my boy?" Goodshow asked on the other end.

"Sorry boss just talking to myself. So, who am I going up against?" asked Ash.

Mr. Goodshow said two words that put his present paradise on a collision with his painful past.

"Max Mayple"

"You can't be serious can you Charles?

"Afraid so my boy and it seems he wants to hold a press conference about this and is demanding the champion be there to in his words meet the man he will hand his title to." Goodshow replied seriously.

"So. You want me to be there then?" Ash asked with a frown.

"Not just you Ash, I want Elesa and Katerina there as emotional support." Goodshow responded dead serious.

"Charles, there is no need to bring my family around those traitors." Ash said in a cold voice.

"Ash this will be the first time you've been face to face with your former friends in nearly a decade, and we have no idea what kind of reaction you have to Max using your old pik-"Charles started before cutting himself off.

"Using my what? What aren't you telling me Charles?" Ash asked hotly.

Goodshow sighs and says quietly "There are sources that say that Max plans to use your old Pikachu."

Ash sits there in shock for a minute remembering Pikachu turning his back on him in Kanto nearly a decade ago, and then realizes that this is the perfect chance to pay them back even if they don't know it is him.

He puts the phone back up to his face and asked "When and where is the press conference?

"In three days at the Petalburg gym." Goodshow says with a grin.

"We'll be there." Ash says smirking.

**Thanks for all reviews and followers**

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Pikachu( X-ray )**

**Lucario**

**Gallade **

**Froslass**

**Krokodile **

**Charizard **

**Sceptile **

**Aggron**

**Zoroark**

**Golruck**

**Elektros**

**Dragonite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to thank the author who wrote most of the story erneymatt.**

**I recived some reviews that say that some Pokemon stay with ash so I will make it in a diplomatical way**

**Who does want that Charizard ,Sceptile and Krokodile are now with ash or that they betrayed them like the others**


	4. Chapter 4

After he hang up he saw al his Pokemon X-ray,lucario,Gallade,Froslass,aggron,zoroark,golr uck,elektros,dragonite,metagros,

keledeo,Tyranytar,Hydrugion,some of ash's old Pokemon realized they made mistakes and searched for him they were now Sceptile,Charizard,Garchomp,Samurott,Krokodile.

He told about the battle to his Pokemor and all said they would give them a lesson, that he called his mother and told her it, she said the same as Elesa.

After three days

They were ready to go,Ash called Gallade out.

"Could you teleport us to Petalburg City?"it noded

Two seconds later they were at the enterance of the city.

"I will go buy some potions go to the GYM"

"Ok"

**"I and Azelf dicided to appear so he nows what he is facing"said Meloetta."**

Max Maple was arrogantly waiting outside his father's gym for the so called champion he couldn't wait to take this loser's title. He had made history by literally taking Alder's title and vanishing. Max couldn't see why he would become the champ and then just avoid the spotlight altogether.

Then he saw a woman with beatiful blond hair. His first thought was who was this chick and where could he get her number.

Max being his arrogant self, strutted up to the woman and asked

"Miss I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening." he asked with a grin he was sure she couldn't say no to

The mystery woman looked at him with a calculating gaze for a few seconds and responded with a sneer.

"I think not. Why would I consider dinner with a child when I am happy with my own beloved?"

Max was stunned. He had expected a fan girl like squeal just at the chance to talk to him let alone dinner, but this woman apparently had someone better. He had to know who she considered better than him.

"And just who is this beloved of yours, because I can assure you I am more a man than whoever he is." Max responded demanding to know.

"Ha don't make me laugh."Max after that got irritated and was going to slap her when some one grabbed his hand to stop it.

"That would be me and don't try that again." Came a deep voice from the man who stopped the slapp

As max looked up he saw a man wearing black dress pants, black and dark green boots, a black dress shirt, a black and dark green long coat, and a black mask that only covered his eyes and jet black hair. In the man's arms was a small child less than a year old, but what caught Max's attention were the Pokémon on the man's shoulder.

"Holy crap, are that a Meloetta and a Azelf?" He asked in shock.

"Yes this are a Meloetta and a Azelf. In fact it happens to be my partners." He said coldly

"While we're on the topic of things that are mine I would appreciate it if you would refrain from flirting with this young lady." He said with a glare while motioning at Ursula.

"Why should I, and who are you to force me?" Max asked with a glare.

"First, think who is comming?" he asked.

"Okay so she's a champion groupie what of it?" Max asked clearly confused.

"I resent that statement you little twerp." Elesa yelled clearly offended at being called a fan girl.

"Don't call me a twerp!" Max yelled back.

"And you" he said pointing at the masked man "who are you and why should I listen to you?"

"Well to answer your question, I am the Unova Champion Matt Volt."

Everyone but Elesa backed off slightly on discovering that this man is the elusive champion himself.

"To answer your other question, this young lady is none other than my darling wife Elesa Volt."Max was about to say something when

" Just get this over with, I have better things to do with my life than hang out with a bunch of arrogant brats" as Elesa and he walked into the gym for the press conference.

As Zexal walked into Petalburg gym he gets a slight feeling of dejavu as he remembers beating Norman years before and his current challenger who cried like a baby after seeing his father beaten. How a kid like that beat his elite only he and his elite know.

He looks to his side of the conference he sees his "defeated" elites;

The first was a girl with dark green hair light-green dress top, dark green jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket with thunderbolts on it. She is the Mistress of Thunder Angie. She had joined Zexal elites after she won the Orange League. She had been degusted by what Ash's friends did and joined him right after that.

Next, was a guy with a sandy blond hair, red eyes, a dark blue trench coat, black shirt, black jeans, and had a strange blue and red gadget on his arm.**(an snag machine does not work anymore)** He is the Shadow Prince of Orre Wes. He and Zexal met when Zexal and Ursula went to Orre for training and helped Wes and Rui Take down Cipher and Snagen.

Third was a girl with solid brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pink and turquoise striped shirt, black jeans. She is The Forest guardian Leaf Shiji. She met up with Zexal while on tour in Sinnoh, and couldn't believe what happened. She also served as Elesas's maid of honor and Katerinas's godmother.

Last, was a man with with purple hair, slightly cold eyes, a dark blue hoodie, and black pants . He is unbreakable iron wall, Paul Shinji. He joined up with Zexal after he saved Paul from a large pack of angry Ursarings. He was also Zexal's best man, Katerinas's godfather, and Leaf's husband.

"What's the point?" Were only here to finalize to details of Max's title match with Matt. So, why should we talk more than we need to? Beside I'd rather not be around certain people more than necessary, and I'm sure the rest of my fellow elite feel the same way. Right guys?" Angie spoke out.

"What is with you Angie? Why is it now whenever you see us you act like we're a plague?" Dawn yelled at the girl.

"Why would I want anything to do with a bunch of backstabbers who would abandon a great friend?" She shot back coldly.

"What are you talking about? We aren't backstabbers, and we didn't abandon anyone." Misty replied stupidly.

"Oh, really? What about Ash Ketchum?"Paul asked with a glare.

"What about that idiot? May ask with a sneer.

"Did you not betray him? Turn your back on him, and if I'm not mistaken, that's his Pikachu currently sitting on Max's shoulder?" Paul asked, getting slightly louder each time, but not loud enough to wake Katerina.

He was brought out of his musing as the door opened and Charles Goodshow walked in with several members of the press.

As the cameras began rolling Goodshow took his place in the center of the table dividing to two sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen I Charles Goodshow am coming to you from Petalburg city in the Hoen region for the official press confrence for the title match; Between Max Maple of Petalburg City and Unova Champion Matt Volt of Ninbasa City. This meeting is to iron out all the details of the match. I will first introduce Everyone present starting on the Challenger's side

Max Maple

May Delarose

Drew Delarose

Norman Maple

Caroline Maple

Misty Waterflower

Brock Slate

Dawn Berlitz

Kenny Richards

"Now we move onto the Champion's side;

Matt Volt

Elesa Volt

Katerina Volt

It was at this that everyone on Max's side noticed the little girl. Everyone was shocked. Maria, just like Ash had Jet black hair and auburn colored eyes.

Paul Shinji

Leaf Shinji

Wes Almos

Rui Almos

Angie Norse

And as he was about to go on the gym door opened and a guy with gree hair, slightly brown eyes, a dark green hoodie, and black pants walked in. Trip, Ash's former rival; Max's side looked weary of Trip. After he found out what they did to Ash he was furious. Ash had earned his respect when he had beaten Trip in the Unova League years earlier. As he walked to Matt's side he sat down next to Angie before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek

"Alright then with Trip Urban here hopefully we can proceed now." Goodshow asked looking around. "Good now, this battle will be six-on-six. Are there any complaints?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have one." Max spoke out

"Go Ahead." Goodshow told him.

"He shouldn't be allowed to use that Meloetta." Max said.

"Max in each league the champion makes rules."Goodshow says

"My are Legendary are allowed and it is doblebattle."Ash says

"Continuing now the location."

"Well it is the Sinnoh title, so how about the Lily of the Valley Isle?" asked Paul

"But I'm of Hoen, so it should be Ever Grand City." Max said arrogantly.

"Why not a neutral region?" asked Paul.

"The Indigo Plateau." Max yelled out.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAA" suddenly rang out, and everyone could see that Maria had not wanted to be woken up and was still sleepy, but cranky and crying."

"Smooth move Max." Eleva said with a glare.

"Like I care what happens to that snot-nosed little twerp." Max said sticking his nose up at the family.

"enough! Max mayple for first trying to salp My wife and second for insulting my daugter you after the match will be banned from the Unova Leage forever!"shoutey Ash

"one week in the Pummelo stadium Orange Islands"

When he saw no argument he got up from his seat and headed for the door with Elesa beside him holding Katerina and teleported back to their hause.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stadium was full of people waiting for the beginning of the the VIP box all the Champions and Elietes were waiting Mayples and the others were in the stadium when they saw Elesa sitting next to a older woman with red hair as they immediatly recognized as Delia why she was here May decides to talk to her.

"Hello"said May

She turned the other side as she recognized the voice

"Hello laidies and gentlemen,it will be a double battle with six Pokemon Mayple against Matt Volt.." before Mr Goodshow could say anything else a man appeared and said something to him,he only noded.

"Matt Volt is as well nown as Ash Ketchum."

This schocked every one in the stadium.

**This is very small chapter, hadn't much time to write**


End file.
